jantsuufandomcom-20200213-history
Roman Bellic
'''Roman Bellic '''is a character and the deuteragonist of JANTSUU’s Living in Liberty City series. Living in Liberty City series LILC1 While Niko is walking around eating peanuts, Roman approaches him and yells his name in excitement. After an almost arguemental conversation, they decided to try and get along. Roman then rides with Niko in Niko’s car to Niko’s apartment in South Bohan. While on the way, Roman asks him if he has ever been with two women at once, which Niko confirms. Roman then either jokes or tells that he now knows that Niko is not gay, which annoys Niko and causes him to hit him when he sarcastically said “hit me”. After settling down, they arrive at Niko’s apartment. Soon, after Niko was done telling his story about him in the war, he says that it is boring, which he soon leaves after insulting him. Later on in the episode, he exits his apartment in Alderney City and he finds Niko in a box in the street, who was being transported around by the Fat Biker in his Rancher pickup. Soon after their at first arguemental but soon a little bit friendly reunion, they both go into Roman’s apartment, where Niko decides to stay for a while as his apartment got flooded due to a broken sink facet. Soon, Niko asks if Roman wants to go drinking with him like back in their old days. Roman accepts the offer and they take Roman’s car. Along the way, they get into another argument, which causes Niko to kick Roman out of the car and abandon him after he has insulted him. After a long walk back to the apartment, he arrives, where Niko is still angry at him for his insult earlier. They exchange angry words to each other before Roman walks off to his bed. Soon after a night of rest, Niko takes off from Roman’s apartment to pursue the Cluckin’ Bell Chicken man, who woke him up while Roman was sleeping. After Niko’s failed attempt to catch and kill the Cluckin’ Bell Chicken man, he returns back to the apartment, where Niko asks once again if Roman wants to go out for a drink, to which, Roman accepts once again. They head to a bar in Steinway, Dukes in Liberty City. While they were there, Roman insults Niko once more, which causes him to storm out in anger. Soon after Niko was hit by a semi-truck, Roman runs to where Niko is, only to find that he is being helped by paramedics. LILC2 After Niko was taken to the hospital in Schottler, he stays there for a long time along with his friends while Niko was in a coma. Most of them leave except Roman himself. He slept on his chair while Niko was still out. After waiting way too long, he gave up and left, which then, Niko reawakens not so long afterwards. After Niko has left the hospital and stole a taxi cab to drive back to Roman’s, the two cousins reunite once again, with Roman happy that Niko is well. After a long while, Niko and Roman go to the Maisonette 9, where Roman has failed many times to flirt with women. As Roman was causing trouble in the club, he was thrown out while Niko was still inside, dancing with a girl. Soon, Niko comes out with her and they go to her apartment, where she offers Niko to come in. Nike was about to turn the offer down, but Roman pushes him to go in. After waiting outside for Niko, he sees him run out of the apartment building. After Niko and Roman talk about the situation, they dismiss it and they walk along. They encounter the video game store, where they want a cool game called “Modern Killstreaks: Lag Ops” (a Call of Duty parody with GTA 4 gameplay). Unfortunately, they don’t have enough cash as it costs $100. Then, they decide to rob a store for the money. They target a clothing store called Modo. Roman remains in his car while Niko does the robbing. After the cashier is screaming loudly and Niko shoots him dead, Niko comes out after robbing the register and Roman drives further down, which trips Niko as he was getting in and he backs up too far that he hits Niko with the car door. Soon, he gets in and they drive away. Soon, the cops find them and they pursue the Bellic cousins. Soon, Niko gets out somewhere and attempts to escape on foot while Roman continues to try and escape the cops in his car. They split up and Niko loses the cops after a on-foot pursuit. Roman also evades the police soon afterwards. After reuniting, they drive up to the video store, where they finally buy the game and they head back to Roman’s place. Then, they set up the game and they play against many players. After a long and fun game, their connection was interrupted, which then, Niko and Roman decide to stop playing the game. As Roman is inspecting his oven, Niko asks if he can borrow his car, to which Roman confirms. After Niko has returned, he is shocked by Niko’s news that his car got totaled while he was out due to an accident. Roman and Niko then argue once again while Roman was inspecting his totaled car. He then calls Niko an “asshole” before going to bed after his car blew up. Soon, Niko once again takes off from Roman’s apartment while he was asleep. Later, while Niko was chasing the Fat Biker, Roman calls him to ask if he wants to go bowling. Niko declines, saying that he is busy. Roman is then disappointed by this and then he walks towards his kitchen. After this, he never reappears after the ending. Relationships TBA Vehicle Roman drives a dirty Black Esperanto that is fitted with taxi accessories. After Niko has borrowed it in the second episode, it was totaled after being in an accident and it later explodes. Trivia * He does not live in Alderney City in the real storyline of the game. Instead, he lived in Broker until his apartment was burnt down. He then lives in South Bohan until he decides to buy a penthouse in Algonquin. * He has a girlfriend named Mallorie Bardas in the real storyline of the game. She, however, was never seen or mentioned in the series as she probably never met him before. * In the real storyline, he has only committed one or two crimes, and that was illegal gambling and harboring a fugitive (which is Niko if he ever was caught). * In the real storyline of the game, him and Niko usually get along well and they don’t really trade insults much. * Just like in the real storyline, he gets bored of Niko’s war stories, however he actually expresses that it is boring in the LILC while in the main game, he falls asleep after Niko has finished, both which Niko is angered by. * In the main game, he owns a cab service company, where he has his workers drive people around town. * Like in ’The Ballad of Gay Tony’, he goes to the Maisonette 9. However in the main game, he is never thrown out for bad behavior like in the series. * He is 31 years old as confirmed on the GTA Wiki. * In the storyline, depending on Niko’s choice between getting revenge or taking by a deal, Roman will be killed if Niko takes the Deal but he will survive if Revenge is chosen. Sources * https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Roman_Bellic Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Alive Category:Determinant Characters (GTA 4)